Survival Of The Fittest
by DrownedSorrow
Summary: An infection has hit the small town of Farfield and when normal people start becoming super angry, 4 survivors have choice but to group together. Original Characters. Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. The Infection

1 hour before infection

Zoey raced back to her dorm room, excited to watch the new horror movie her friend had bought. She put the DVD into the player and changed the channel so they could watch it. Her friend came in with the popcorn, looking a bit pale. "Are you ok?" Zoey asked, taking the bowl and placing it next to her on the bed. "Yeah, fine." Her friend answered, sitting on the other side of the popcorn bowl. Zoey pressed play and got up to close the door and shut off the lights. All throughout the movie, Zoey's friend was coughing dryly. An hour later, Zoey's friend suddenly stopped coughing. "Samantha?" Zoey asked quietly, tapping her friend lightly. Her body felt cold and Zoey drew back. She went back to the light switch and flipped it on, and screamed when she saw her friend. Her skin was pale and her eyes white. She made a growling sound and raced toward Zoey. Zoey tried to knock Samantha off of her, but she was a bit stronger. Gathering all her strength , she rolled Samantha off of her and stood up shakily. Samantha got up clumsily and ran towards Zoey again, only to end up knocking into the bedside table. Reaching down quickly, Zoey grabbed one of the legs and got ready to defend herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis picked up another game console and put it on the shelf carefully. He smiled to himself as he thought about the vacation he had after he finished this hour. He went back around the store and collected the papers the customers had thrown on the floor during the course of Louis' 12 hour work day. After finishing, Louis sat down on a stool. A few minutes of silence went by before the familiar ringing of a bell was heard. Louis got up and went to the counter, putting on a fake smile. "How may I help you?" He asked nicely. "I-" cough "-need to-" cough "-return this." The customer said hoarsely. He handed Louis the game console and waited as Louis refunded his money. He gave him the new receipt and money and smiled at the customer. "Have a good day, sir." The customer smiled back and went into a coughing fit. Louis checked his watch, 2 minutes till closing time. "Can I…use the bathroom?" The customer asked. Louis nodded and got up to put the console away and to turn off some of the lights. The customer came back, but stayed hidden in the shadows. "Come on, sir." Louis said impatiently, but the customer didn't answer. He made a small growl and ran towards Louis. "Shit!" He yelled, dodging the infected customer. Running, Louis got to a fire extinguisher and pulled it off. He pulled back and watched as the Infected man ran towards him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill sighed and lit up another cigarette as he watched the news. "Damn epidemic." He mumbled to himself, placing the cigarette in between his lips. His eyes darted back and forth across the screen as he read the news at the bottom of the screen. "Reports of fatal disease? Bullshit." Bill said as he released the smoke into the room. The room was stuffy and Bill decided he would take a walk. Grabbing his pistol, which he always had, he opened the door to outside and stepped out. He started walking a long the sidewalk, breathing in the fresh summer night air. An hour ago, reports had come in that a viral disease had already infected many and turned them into rage-filled zombie-like people. Bill slipped into the shadows when he heard the sound of two people fighting. Peeking out, he saw two adults slapping each other lazily. Bill grabbed his pistol from the holster and held it at his side tightly. The two men heard the sound of the pistol being removed from the holster and turned in Bill's direction. "Shit." He mumbled, unaware to him that the men could hear him. The ran towards him as Bill aimed his pistol at one of the man's head. He didn't see a bullet shot, and heard the click of the empty chamber. He threw it to the ground and ran away quickly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Francis heard a click of an empty pistol while he was walking home, and ran to find out what was going on. He saw an old man being chased by two men and decided to follow. Stopping quickly to grab a huge branch, he continued following. When the old man ran himself into a dead end, Francis attacked. He swung the branch into one of the man's head and killed him instantly. The other turned towards him and growled lightly. Francis was about to swing again when he heard a crack and saw that the old man had snapped the man's neck. "I'm Francis." Francis said, dropping the branch on the ground. "Bill." The other said, shaking hands with Francis. "You think it was that virus?" Bill asked after an awkward silence. Francis kicked one of the dead bodies and nodded. "Yeah. Better get prepared. There's a gun shop a little way down the street, follow me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey screamed again as she swung the table leg at her friend. Samantha fell to the ground, but got up rather quickly. Zoey swung again and again, but the girl would not die. "How do you kill a zombie?" Zoey asked herself as she continued beating Samantha with the leg. "Oh yeah!" She said after realizing how. She took the table leg and aimed at Samantha's neck before swinging it down. The neck cracked and Samantha didn't get up. Zoey, shaking, stood and opened her dorm room door, still clutching the table leg. She took off and when she got outside, ran towards the one place she knew might still be open at 12:15am, the electronics store.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis ran around the store, throwing everything onto the floor to try to slow the man down. After he figured that it wasn't working, he tried to come up with a new plan. He heard the door bells jingling and looked over to see Zoey, a regular, come through. Her eyes widened when she saw the man who was racing towards Louis. Running towards him, Zoey lifted the table leg in her hand and brought it down on the mans head, killing him instantly. "Are you ok?" She asked, dropping the table leg on the floor. "Y-yeah." Louis said quietly. "Good thing you came in, I would've been dead meat." Zoey nodded her head and smiled slightly. "Yeah, I had to get out. My friend turned into something like that and I had to kill her." She admitted. "Ouch. Well, we better be ready in case there are any more of those freaks. There's a gun store across the street, come on." Louis said, taking Zoey's arm and leading her out of the store.

* * *

**Don't worry, not all the chapters will be like this. I just needed to find a way to get the characters together and this was the only way. Anyway, review for Chapter 2!**


	2. The Road To Rescue

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Zoey and Louis crossed the street carefully. Louis reached the door first and opened it. Signaling for Zoey to watch the doors, he poked his head inside and looked around. "It's safe." He whispered. They both went inside and turned the lights on. Hundreds of guns were lined on the wall and sitting on table. Zoey grabbed two pistols and threw one to Louis. Scanning the store, Louis' eyes fell upon a shotgun and a machine gun. By the time the two were finished, they both had a pistol, a machine gun, a holster for their pistols and a backpack to store their machine guns and ammo. As they were about to leave, Zoey heard voices. She turned the lights off and pulled Louis into a corner with her pistol aimed at the door. Two men pushed open the doors and turned the lights on. Zoey put the pistol away when she saw that they were not Infected and went over to talk to them. "Hi. I'm Zoey, and this is Louis." She said, pointing to the man next to her. "Francis. And the old man is Bill." Francis said, grinning at Bill. Bill glared at him and picked up a shotgun, pistol and a backpack. Francis did the same and watched Zoey and Louis. "So…how'd you get here?" He asked. "Well, I was watching a movie with my friend when she turned into this…thing. I killed her with a table leg and went to the electronics store. When I got there Louis was fighting off someone so I killed him and we walked over here." Zoey answered. "I helped Bill kill two of those bastards and decided that we needed to be prepared in case there were more." Bill nodded his head and looked out one of the windows. "We should get moving before they catch on to us." The group moved out of the gun shop and each watched one side. No one was out yet and it was getting later. "Let's rent a room in a hotel. We might be the only ones still alive and its best if we stick together." Louis said when a hotel came into view. No one refused and it was decided. After getting a room, the quartet went to sleep.

Two weeks later

The whole town had succumbed to the infection, leaving few alive. The few who were still alive were usually killed by the Infected. Only four people had managed to survive the longest, and those people were Louis, Bill, Zoey and Francis.

"Don't. Hit. That. Car." Bill demanded as the passed a car surrounded by a few Infected. The rest of the group nodded and carefully passed the car. Francis, being a clutz, tripped and landed on the car, causing the alarm to go off. "Shit!" Louis yelled, pulling out a pipe bomb. As soon as the first few Infected started coming, he threw the pipe bomb behind them. Within seconds, about 100 Infected swarmed the tiny bomb. The bomb exploded and killed those zombies, narrowing down the number. Still, more poured into the streets and outnumbered the Survivors by 250. "Uh, guys? I'm out of ammo." Zoey announced half-way through the onslaught. She dropped the machine gun and drew out her pistol, trying to protect herself. It worked until she had to reload, giving time for the zombies to get her. Eventually, the group killed all the Infected and took time to rest or bandage themselves. Zoey picked her machine gun back and up turned to her other teammates. "We need to find better guns. These take at least ten bullets to take down one Infected!" She stated and put the gun carefully back in her backpack. "Yeah." Bill agreed, and the team set out to find new guns.

"Maybe we should look for an evacuation zone. They're bound to have better guns." Louis said after an hour of looking around. "There's one on top of Mercy Hospital." It took the group some time but they eventually got on the right road. "It's getting late. We should hurry up." Zoey said. It was about 10:30 and more Infected were starting to fill up the streets. The group sped up and got to Mercy Hospital relatively fast. Luckily, there was a safe house right inside. They got in and were surprised and excited to see that there was an arrangement of weapons on the table. Throwing their old guns onto the floor, the picked up new guns. Zoey grabbed a Hunting Rifle, Francis grabbed an Automatic-Shotgun, and Bill and Louis grabbed Auto-Rifles.

* * *

Eh, crappy chapter. I'm losing inspiration for this story, so it'll probably be a three-shot.

Review


	3. Rescue, or so they thought

"**Ok, we should start moving." Francis said as he looked out through the metal bars of the safe house door. He took off the bar securing the door and pushed it open. He quickly killed the Infected around the door and then signaled out the group. Cautiously, the quartet moved through the hallway and up the stairs. Bill was the first into the second floor hallway and was pounced immediately. The Hunter tore at Bill's chest while the other Survivors regained balance. Zoey shot the Hunter off Bill and helped him up. She guarded Bill while he healed and watched Louis and Francis clear the rest of the floor. Zoey and Bill rejoined the others at the bottom of the flight of stairs leading up. "Is that…a Witch?" Francis asked nervously. He shuddered when he remembered his first encounter with a Witch. "Yeah. Ok, here's the plan. I'll shoot the Witch and start running down the stairs again. Keep shooting at her and hope she won't reach me." Zoey said, climbing the stairs quietly while they men followed her. She peeked out the door and aimed with the scope of her rifle at the Witch's head.**

**The rifle bullet caught the Witch in the head and forced her backwards before she shrieked and ran towards Zoey. Running down the stairs backwards as fast as she could, she continued shooting the Witch. Louis and Bill shot at the Witch, while Francis just watched. "Francis!" Zoey cried out as the Witch knocked her down to the ground. He snapped out of his fear and shot at the Witch's once, killing her. "Zoey, I'm sor-" Zoey cut him off when she got back to her feet. "Whatever. Let's just keep moving." She wrapped her cuts in bandages and followed Bill through the third hallway. When they got to the end of the hall, they saw an elevator. "Finally!" Louis said excitedly, running to go press the button. "Louis! Wait!" Zoey yelled, but it was too late. The elevator squeaked loudly and Louis' grin fell off his face. "Damn it!" The group grabbed the ammo from the hospital bed in the corner and started fighting off the oncoming horde. Bill threw a pipe bomb into the crowd, giving time for the Survivors to grab more ammo before the elevator came. The bomb exploded just as the elevator doors opened, sending the Survivors inside from the explosion. The doors closed and Francis pressed the button for the 32****nd**** floor. The ride was tense and long, but eventually the doors opened. A very skilled Smoker grabbed Louis while a very skilled Boomer threw up on the others. Zoey ran through the horde punching, trying to save Louis. She broke him free of the Smoker's tongue and then shot it. It exploded into a puff of smoke, leaving Zoey choking. Louis helped Bill and Francis kill the rest of the Infected and then killed the Boomer.**

**Halfway through the unfinished 32****nd floor, the floor started to shake. "Tank!" Bill shouted. The Survivors split up and started shooting at the Tank. Bill was punched almost off the building, but grabbed onto the ledge quickly. While the rest of the Survivors killed the Tank, Bill tried to pull himself up. "Help!" He yelled after the Tank died. One hand slipped off the ledge and he gasped. Zoey quickly ran over and helped him up, smiling. "You're fine. I got you." Once Bill got back up, the group made it to the safe house easily. They set out the sleeping bags from the corner and lay down, resting before their big day.**

**Next Day**

"**Finally! A second pistol!" Zoey said, picking it up. She held the guns in her hand and smiled. "I could definitely get used to this." The group restocked on ammo and health packs, and even grabbed Molotovs and Pipe Bombs. They took off the bar and kicked the door open. "No more funny business." Bill said, directing it towards Francis. They followed the sounds of the radio and found themselves on the roof. "Guess we'll be catching a ride out of here." Louis said, walking across a board to the Heli-pad. The Survivors quickly made their way to the room with the radio and were glad to see another 4 health packs and more ammo. "Woah! That's a big ass machine gun!" Louis exclaimed when he went upstairs. Making a silent agreement, the group decided the roof would be their defense point. Bill ran down the stairs quickly and radioed the pilot of the helicopter, telling him that they were alive and ready.**

**The sound of the helicopter as it came closer sparked the Infected's interests and soon they began to attack. Within seconds, a third off the rooftop has filled with Infected. Francis detached from the turret gun and threw his pipe bomb down into the crowd. Suddenly, a Tank climbed onto the roof and began running towards the Survivors. Luckily, the pipe bomb exploded right next to the Tank, sending him stumbling off the roof. No more Infected came and Zoey was the first to spot the helicopter. They made a dash towards it, Zoey throwing her pipe bomb to distract the Infected that started racing towards them. When the last Survivor got on the helicopter, they slammed the door shut and flew off, thinking they had won. Unfortunately, they had no clue as to what was going to happen next. But that is another story. **

**

* * *

**

**Ok! How'd you like the ending? It sucks, I know. But I'm going to make a sequel to this story, where the Survivor's helicopter crashes and leaves them stranded on a beach. On the other side of the beach, there is a lighthouse, which will signal their rescue. Basically, I'm turning the "Last Stand" map into a full campaign instead of just the light house.**

**Review  
**


End file.
